


Come to Collect

by KobutoriRisu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/KobutoriRisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking Atobe Keigo for a favour is probably a really bad idea. (Or a really awesome one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Collect

**Author's Note:**

> With the arrival of New Prince of Tennis, I was reminded of my love for the show. I ended up watching the whole thing from scratch before watching the new stuff (which is so pretty!) 
> 
> I had forgotten quite how obsessed Atobe was with Tezuka. (It hasn't changed in New Prince of Tennis.) 
> 
> And that in turn led to this.

There was a knock at the door.

Tezuka, who was seated at the desk doing paperwork, didn't turn around immediately even as he said, “Come in.” He heard the sounds of the door opening and closing as he finished what he was writing.

“Tezuka,” Atobe said by way of greeting.

Tezuka suppressed a shiver. There was something about the way his name came out of Atobe's mouth that made him think about that mouth doing other things. He took a moment to ensure he appeared his usual composed self before setting down his pen.

“Atobe,” he replied coolly, turning in his seat to regard the other Captain. The smirk playing across the lips of the Hyotei Captain wasn't anything Tezuka hadn't seen before, but there was something different he couldn't quite place. His usual frown deepened enough to cause a crease between his eyebrows, “What..,” he began, rising from his chair.

“Do you remember,” Atobe said in his lazy drawl, as he sauntered across the room, “that when you asked me for my help, when you were in Germany rehabilitating your arm, do you remember that I told you that you'd owe me?”

As Atobe advanced into his personal space, Tezuka tried to take a step backwards, but simply bumped into the desk behind.

Atobe's smirk widened as he leaned closer, cupping Tezuka's chin in his hand. “I've come to collect,” he said softly.

This time Tezuka had no hope at suppressing the shiver that ran through him, and his breath released with a shudder.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/Spaetlese/media/CollectAo3Wide-1.jpg.html)


End file.
